


Piano Tears

by DomestiicSoup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Piano, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomestiicSoup/pseuds/DomestiicSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a very important person each, both Sollux Captor and Eridan Ampora become sad, lonely hermits. Eridan engulfs himself in piano lessons and can't stop playing Feferis favorite song, in honor of her death. Sollux continues to write code and games after Aradia. Soon the two meet and realize that Aradia and Feferi knew eachother, the two men decide on keeping eachother company to sooth themselves of their grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eridan stalked the ground where Feferi lay. He had placed a number of flowers there for her, he knew how much she loved petunia's. He sat back against the grave stone, tears falling down his freckled cheeks. He had loved her and cared about her very much. 

He couldn't describe how much he wanted to hold her once more. To see her crystal blue eyes. To hear her bubbling laugh. To smell her scent. He wanted so much just to be with her again, but he knew she couldn't come back.

He patted the grave one last time before kissing it goodbye and walking off. He stared at the bubblegum pink of the petunia's over his should as he walked away. 

He only wished to know if she was actually there or not.


	2. Treble-clef

Eridan entered he familiar old piano shop, and went right to the usual room he did. 

He met up with his piano partner and they played a piece that Eridan knew every part of. It was Feferi's favorite song. 

Halfway into the song he stopped playing, his partner looks at him worriedly, he wasn't usually like this. 

"Eridan Is Something Wrong?" She said.

"No no, I'm alright Kan..." He replied to her softly, but they both knew he was lying.

Tears began streaming down the boys face, and he rested his head on he piano, bursting into tears. Kanaya had begun patting him and shushing him. She decided it was best to leave him alone. 

Soon, Eridan lifted his head, beginning to play the notes of Feferi's favorite song. 

He played with delicate, agile, and long fingers, hitting each note in a way that made it softly ring, and the sounds would echo in your mind forever.

He couldn't take it, couldn't finish the song. 

He left early and decided to not play any more piano today. 

He got home and took of his shoes, slowly dragging upstairs and onto his bed.  
The only thing he could think of was was when Feferi died.

She had died in a crash.

Feferi was with her girlfriend at the time, Aradia.

They were on a trip to go somewhere for a vacation. 

They were riding a train at the time, and it was a fairly old one. 

Without warning a careless driver drove right in the trains path. It had to stop so suddenly making it fly off the track. 

The driver was killd and so were nearly all of the passengers.

When Eridan found this out, he damned and cursed the driver to hell, letting his anger take over.

He only wished he had been there for her, to see her once more before she left without him.

"I miss you... Fef."


	3. You Idiot

Sollux Captor, a regular guy who works on computers for a living. 

Sitting at the grave of his dear friend Aradia. She had been like family to him. She was all he even had. 

He brushed away the leaves on her and place a smal, bunch of red carnations. 

He patted the gravestone and rubbed it, standing up smiling, and walking away. 

Next thing he knew he was sitting at home on his computer, programming a new engine for gaming. 

He lived games, lived them. Not loved, lived. 

He had been gaming ever since he was a boy, and boy did he love it.

But once his only family, Aradia, died? His world came crashing down. 

He never really came out of his house, only really to go to the store or to visited her grave.

He remembered Feferi too. Aradia loved Feferi, and they soon would up dating eachother.

He had loved how affectionate they were to eachother, and was honestly jealous of the two.

But once they died, man as he angry. He cursed out the man that had caused the who,w aacident, cursed himself for not being there, curse the world for killing the only people he loved. 

He sank back in his chair once he finished the program, he was so tried and he wanted to sleep. 

He went to the bookstore instead.

He grabbed a light coat and a scarf and rushed outside, hopping into the car and driving to the shop center.

Sollux entered the bookstore and wandered around, looking for something interesting. He had been minding his own buisness, walking and looking at some books, when some boy with orange flames for hair bumped into him.

"Watch it! Watch where your going dumbath." Sollux practically hissed, trying to annunciate his lisp.

"S-orry sir, I wwasnt payin attention."

"Obviouthly."

Eridan was the red head, and he looked at the slightly taller blonde boy pathetically.

He realized he was just called a dumbass by this guy!

"Hey do you knoww wwhere I can find any magical books?"

"Magical? Check the witcheth thop down the threet and im thure you'll find thomething magical."

Eridan looked astonished.

"Idiot."

That was it, Eridan was just practically roasted by this blonde nerd. 

Eridan mumbled something and pushed past Sollux, leaving him behind. 

Sollux decided to follow the boy.

"Wwhy are ya followwin me."

"Becauthe your cute? And I wanted to apoloith?"

"I'm wwhat?!"

"Give me your number and ill call you thometime."

And so Eridan did.

At least Sollux had someone to talk to.


	4. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P

Sollux dialed the phone number he had received from the book boy.

He realized he hadn't even learned this brats name.

He listened to a silly ring tone he choose for book boy, it was a SpongeBob song.

-"Hello?"

"Hey book boy."

-"I have a name yknoww"

"What ith it then?"

-"Eri-...."

"Eri?"

-"Erin...?"

"Liar."

-"Ugh- it's Eridan."

"ED huh?"

And Eridan hung up.  
He didn't like the guy.

"Rude." Sollux mumbled, he really didn't like the guy.

Sollux then went out to the grave yard. He was gonna see how Aradia was doing. 

He hopped in his car and headed off.

 

He opened the graveyard gate- and stopped immediately.

The red head book boy was here too.

"You."

"Yeah, me. Whath wrong ED?"

"Nothin..."

"Woah were you crying?"

"Leavve me alone!" Eridan pushed past Sollux, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey!" Sollux grabbed the boy. "Are you okay?"

"I wwanna go home...."

Sol then up and hugged the boy. 

"I know you probably mith them..."

"I really, really miss fef..."

 

Sollux paused.

"Fef?"

"Feferi. Sis."

"What?! I knew her!"

Sollux then explained everything. Which left Eridan in a shock. 

"LETTH GO."


	5. Smooth Moves

Sollux dragged Eridan to his house. Luckily Eri had walked to the graveyard so he needn't worry about a car.

"You're takin me to your place?!?!!?" The red head screeched.

"Deal with it ED."

He drove all the way to his house, and opened the door for Eridan.

"Your house is a mess.. It's disguistin!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Eridan sat down on the couch, and was handed water immediately.  
He cautiously sipped at the cool liquid, and was relieved beyond all.

"Tho welcome to tholth houth."

"Sol."

Sollux then disappeared from the room. Leaving Eridan concerned for his own safety.

Two minutes later, the multicolored freak had pictures.

Photographs of Aradia and Feferi together, that Eridan had also owned. 

"Hey those are mine!"

"Theth, theth are /mine/." 

Eridan was confused, until he had realized they had the same things from the girls.

"Tho you really did know FF and AA?"

"Fef and Ara."

"Yep."

"OF COURSE YOU BLONDE BIMBO!"

"Nice comeback Harry Potter."

"Movie theatre."

"Demon child."

"......."

"Ginger."

"How dare you."

Smooth going there Captor. 

"Thorry."

 

Sollux made up to Eridan later, by making him dinner. Of course when you call a red head a demon child then a ginger, they'd hate you for life. SMOOTH GOIN THERE MR CAPTOR.


End file.
